Threat from the Sky
Synopsis One day, while Horus is teaching Leo how to better control his flight powers. A Meteor falls down from the sky. As it falls, the meteor breaks up into many meteorites. The meteorites rain down upon Leo and Horus as they try to avoid them. Leo and Horus get hit and fall to earth, knocked out cold. When Leo awakens, he learns from Kefer that he and Horus were found unconscious and brought back to the city to recover. Leo then learns from Osiride that the meteorites that brought him and Horus down were scattered all over Egyxos. Osiride further explains that the stone fragments still retain much cosmic energy from the main meteor. Meanwhile, Exaton has his army gather as many stones as they can. Hoping to use them as a new weapon. Leo goes to one of the impact sights, while their he and the others find a meteor that's different from the others. It's a large Red Stone, giving off so much power its visible. Soon Exaton's men arrive and manage to steal the fragment. As Leo and the others worry what Exaton could do with it, Exaton wastes no time, and attempts to incorporate the stone directly into his armor. Though while it does appear to grant him great power, it's energies also seem to have a detrimental effect on his mental and physical health. Back in the city of Egyxos, Leo and the others learn that while the energy of the other meteor fragments will disperse with time. Though the one fragment that Exaton now has is very different from the others, and is self sustaining. Exaton then launches a new attack on Egyxos city, and while he is virtually invincible, the stone is also causing him to feel great pain. Seeing what the stone is doing to him, both Kefer and Sekhmet agree to an alliance, to save Exaton's life. Working together, both armies were able to subdue Exaton long enough for Leo to get close enough to remove the stone from Exaton's armor. Once removed, Leo flies the stone into the air and destroys it. While bitterly disappointed that he'd lost his advantage, Exaton decides to leave the battle peacefully. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Horus * Kefer * Osiride Dark Army * Exaton * Sekhmet * Anubi * Thoth Others * Dale * Bernie * Kay * Astrid Quotes "What happened? Who slammed that basketball into me?" :— Leo compares getting hit by flying rocks to getting hit by a basketball. "Osiride, what are you doing in the gym?" :— Leo, obviously suffering from a concision. Leo: "I'm gonna be an adult about this." Dale: "You're gonna talk to her?" Leo: "No! I'll dodge her﻿." :— Ah Leo, never change. Osiride: "I bring two pieces of news. One good, one bad." Leo: "No one ever says, I've got two pieces of news, and both of them are good." :— Leo's witticism's, the gift that keeps on giving. Sekhmet: "Theirs something strange about his anger. And it's something I don't like." Thoth: "We can't leave him alone. Let's follow him." :— Despite his mistreatment, Sekhmet and Thoth still care for Exaton's wellbeing. "We must protect Egyxos, but we cannot abandon Exaton. He'll always be my brother..." :— Kefer, when he realizes Exaton's new cosmic powers are driving him insane. Trivia Real-world references * For the school's costume party, Leo goes as a Musketeer. Likely in honor of "The Three Musketeer's". Category:Episodes